


Nosy

by flootzavut



Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awesome Foursome, Cal/Gill, Callian - Freeform, Crossover, CxK, F/F, F/M, GxC, GxK, Humour, JxK, Kate Lives, Kate/Gill, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Slight Smut, Totally stealing that tag because reasons, alternate POV, and we never get anywhere BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH DAFT AS DOORBELLS, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 'Displacement Activity' from Cal's POV.</p>
<p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Displacement Activity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240375) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



> for sansone, for asking the dangerous question "but what if Cal walked in on them?" (Why does my muse like you better than me? *sadface*)
> 
> Just a silly one shot answering that question, an alternate ending of sorts for "Displacement Activity" in the series "Lie to NCIS"
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.

* * *

**_Nosy_ **

* * *

 

Busting into Gill's office unannounced is practically Cal's modus operandi, but usually 1) he's a lot noisier about it and 2) it's far less fruitful in terms of reward.

Today he's opening his mouth to speak and his hand is still holding the door wide when he catches sight of something he never imagined was possible, let alone something he'd ever see, and the words catch in his throat. Instead of letting the door slam closed, he grabs it to stop himself from falling over in shock and gapes, blinking several times because he just can't believe the evidence of his own eyes.

He sort of expects the blinking to somehow resolve it into something a lot more realistic, but nothing changes. Kate and Gill continue to make out, with a single mindedness that's making his brain melt, touching each other and moaning.

In no time at all, his cock is so hard it's  _painful_.

They're caressing one another's breasts and kissing and fuck, this seems so damn unlikely, but it's really happening and it's really delicious.

As he watches, Gill quickly and efficiently untucks Kate's blouse, slipping her hands up under the material, and he gulps. Kate pulls her closer, sliding her fingers into Gill's hair and - oh, good God, he swallows hard again, because Kate's other hand just disappeared up under Gill's dress.

He doesn't know - though he can certainly imagine - what Kate's fingers are up to, but when Gill moves sinuously against the touch, it's too much for him, and without another thought he has his free hand on his crotch to relieve a little of his arousal. He has a suspicion he's going to be getting off to this image for months.

Then,  _then_  Gill sticks her hand up Kate's skirt, and he really can't hold back his groan this time, though apparently the girls are too into what they're doing to take any notice. He hears Kate murmur 'Oh God', and they're both breathing hard, and their hips are bucking, and damn, this is literally the hottest thing he's witnessed in his entire life.

Gill leans in to whisper in Kate's ear, and he has no idea what Gill's saying, but he can watch Kate's reaction to it, watch her face melt into an expression of bliss, and it's... fuck, it's enough to make him drool, and it's not going to take a lot here to make him come in his trousers.

He knows he should say something, cough, let them know they have an audience - or, more likely, he should just leave, shutting the door quietly behind him - but unfortunately for them (fortunately for him) he can't seem to make himself move or speak or really do anything except watch, wide-eyed, and hold on to his dick so it doesn't actually explode.

Kate moans, and her whole body seems to ripple. Whatever Gill is saying and doing, she must be doing an exceptional job. Kate is clearly not the first woman Gill's done this for, and he wonders how it's possible he's known Gill all these years and never knew she swings both ways.

And finding out by watching her get Kate off? Kate, who is gorgeous, adorable and damn sexy in her own right? He doesn't know what he did to deserve seeing her face slack with pleasure because of Gill's fingers between her legs, but whatever it was, he'd like to find out and do it again, a lot. He would love to see more of this.

He hears Gill chuckle, and Kate whimpers, and he really needs to convince Gill to take a chance on him at some point. He's wanted to sleep with her in more or less forever because she is, basically, Gillian, and he's been arse over tit in love with her for a frighteningly long time, but seeing what she's doing to Kate just with one hand up her skirt... bloody hell. It's very, very obvious his Gill has skills. He'd very much like to know what she could do with a hand in his underpants. He suspects it'd be magnificent.

Kate collapses forwards and buries herself in the crook of Gill's neck. He wonders how often this has happened or if he's witnessing the first time. Either way, something about how Kate's flopped in a boneless heap against Gill's body makes him think Gill's twanging some nerves Kate badly needed twanged.

Cal's only sad Gibbs isn't here to witness it. The man seriously needs a kick up the backside to do something about his painfully obvious feelings for Kate, and Cal thinks this might've done the trick.

(He's aware there's a large dose of hypocrisy involved in him thinking Gibbs needs a kick up the backside. He's choosing to ignore it right now in favour of watching the impromptu sex show.)

"Oh, God. Oh God, please!"

The muffled note of pleading in Kate's voice is delightful, and after a few more moments, Gill apparently has mercy, because Kate cries out and judders and presses her face into Gill's shoulder, and he can't quite believe the evidence of his own eyes, but damn, Gillian, his Gillian, just made another woman come all over her hand. Hard.

(Which, incidentally, is also his dick's reaction to the spectacle.)

Kate is still shaking, Gill stroking her hair, when Gill's hand reappears from under Kate's skirt. Cal's not sure what he expected, but he definitely did _not_  expect Gill to casually suck her fingers clean between stroking Kate's hair and making soothing shushing noises.

She whispers something in Kate's ear again, and it makes Kate giggle. Kate sits up, grinning. She looks thoroughly wrung out, borderline tearful despite the smile, and he marvels again at how bloody good Gill must be at this, but then his attention is caught by what Kate says.

"Well it can't be any worse than watching you and Cal flirting outrageously. I keep expecting you to start tearing each other's clothes off."

His ears perk up. Evidently it's the continuation of a conversation he was missing, but now they're sitting up and actually talking properly instead of murmuring, he can follow it. And as conversations go, one about him and Gill and the tearing off of clothes sounds jolly interesting.

He holds his breath for Gill's response.

"Oh, I've been patiently waiting for Cal to do that for years now."

He swallows hard, his ears suddenly ringing.

Did she just...? What did she just say?

He loses track of the conversation again, unable to concentrate... 'tearing each other's clothes off... patiently waiting for Cal to do that' - the sentence fragments roll round and round in his brain, and he barely notices the door slamming shut when he lets go of it, or Kate and Gill's startled faces as he strides towards the sofa, all he can think is 'patiently waiting for Cal, patiently waiting for Cal', and he's grabbing Gill's hands and hauling her up and tugging her close and kissing her with every bit of skill, passion and emotion he's got in him.

For a moment she's stiff with surprise in his arms, then she's melting against him and kissing him back, her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into his back, and he lets his own hands roam up and down her back and over her backside and then, because apparently he's lost all sense of decorum, slides one up under her dress and into her knickers.

He pulls back to grin at her. "Blimey, Gill. Didn't know you liked girls so much." He looks down at Kate, who looks both embarrassed and amused. He supposes he should've at least given her time to leave the room. "Um, sorry, got a bit carried away here, didn't I?"

She shrugs, biting her lip but grinning all the same. "A bit. But I can't blame you." Her grin turns wicked. "Speaking as someone who just had my fingers in her underwear..."

He groans.

God, Kate has had him totally fooled all this time with her whole innocent Catholic schoolgirl schtick, and now she's sitting there grinning like a Cheshire Cat and reminding him she was touching Gill, too, and he can't believe he was taken in.

"You were a bad girl at school, weren't you?"

Her cheeks have gone pink. "Maybe."

No wonder Gibbs loses his brain around this woman. Kate gets up, slowly, and she still looks a little wobbly (what the hell did Gill do to her? He hopes she'll share her expertise), but she smiles.

"Thanks," she says to Gill, "I needed that so much, I didn't even realise." She glances at Cal, shrugs a shoulder, and leans in to smooch Gill right on the lips right in front of him, with, if he's any judge, a hell of a lot of tongue.

With his fingers in Gill's undies, he has a front row seat to her reaction, and oh, wow. Apparently Gill really likes girls, or at least really likes Kate, and kissing Kate, and they are going to have a long chat about that right after he's made her come a few times.

By the time they surface, which is after a kiss he's sure would be at home in any R-rated movie, his chin is on his chest and he's having considerable trouble breathing.

"Thanks for letting me borrow her," says Kate, a bright, mischievous grin on her face which says she's fully aware they've blown his mind. "I promise I'll ask permission next time, though."

"Fnah," he manages. "Hnnng."

They both laugh at him, and Kate presses an affectionate kiss to his cheek, then she's smiling at them both, a smile that's a bit sadder now. "Well, we're halfway there, I suppose."

Gill nods, though Cal has absolutely no idea what they're talking about. Kate wraps her arms around them both and squeezes briefly, before walking rapidly out of the room like she's got places to be.

Cal blinks a few times, then turns back to Gill. "I'm officially confused. And also really, really bloody turned on."

Gill grins, then sits down on the sofa, pulling him with her, and he probably couldn't resist if he wanted to, which he most definitely doesn't.

She cradles his face in her hands and kisses him till he's groaning into her mouth, and her expression when they surface is deep satisfaction. "First," she says, and he gulps, because her clever fingers are on his fly, "you and I are going to make up for lost time. And then we will be figuring out how to get Kate into Gibbs' pants, all right?"

He blinks again. He's still a bit confused, and she's now found her way inside his boxers so his arousal has reached critical levels, but the plan seems to be something like 'have a lot of sex, then help a couple of friends to have sex, too', and on the whole he can't find fault with any of that. With the image of Gill making Kate come still in his brain and silky wet heat under his fingers, he's feeling unusually charitable. He'd probably help  _Loker_  get laid right now. Kate and Gibbs? He's definitely up for helping them get some. He pushes the skirt of Gillian's dress up round her thighs and hooks his fingers into the sides of her knickers. "Making up for lost time comes first, right?"

Gill grins. "Oh definitely," she agrees. Her hand moves over his erection, and her grin widens at his moan.

He gives up on subtlety or restraint, yanks her panties off, parts her legs and lowers himself between them, then Gill's guiding him in and letting out a deeply satisfied noise as he slides inside her.

"Oh God, Gill."

She laughs, her voice full of affection and sex and joy. "I'm so glad you're nosy," she says.

He grins. He's pretty glad, too, and they will be discussing it later, because he isn't one to easily let go of such a bloody delicious bone. But even the image of Gill kissing Kate isn't as good as the feel of her around his cock.

He leans down to kiss her himself, and she shivers as he starts to move. He pulls back just a fraction, catches her eye. There's something he really needs to confess here.

"I love you, Gillian," he murmurs, then he's done, he's committed, he's set, and he grins foolishly at her shocked expression, captures her mouth for another long kiss, and loses himself entirely in the moment.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
